The Batman:A story of chaos, explosions, and pie
by JerichosPhantom
Summary: What happens when my friend and I enter the world of the Batman? Read and find out! Includes Joker, explosions, and pie! Rated T for fights and language.
1. Chapter 1:The Batcave

**Hola! It's JerichosPhantom with my first multi-chapter story! ALL FLAMES WILL BE LAUGHED AT AND IGNORED. WARNING: The story is made for random hilarity so some of it isn't realistc. You have been warned.**

**ME: Robin say the disclaimer!**

**ROBIN: If I do, will you stop hugging me?**

**ME: (Crosses fingers) Sure!**

**ROBIN: JerichosPhantom doesn't own The Batman, Teen Titans or Danny Phantom, NOW GET OFF ME!**

**ME: NO!**

**ROBIN: Help me! Anyone! NOOOOOOOOOO!**

It was a usual Tuesday afternoon, and I was walking home when I bumped into my dear, slightly insane friend Lara

"Hey Lara," I greeted. Her hello was much more…enthusiastic.

"DUDE! I had the weirdest dream last night!"

She then began explaining the weird dream involving Aphrodite yelling at Annabeth, Thalia raping Luke, and Luke giving birth to a noodle. Suddenly a blue circle appeared in front of us.

"Uh, what is that?" I asked.

"Maybe it's a portal that will take us to a parallel world," Lara said.

"Well, let's go in. After all, destiny is destiny. Plus, it's really, really shiny!"

"That doesn't seem like a good reason," Lara said.

"Well, I don't have anything to do for the next 4 hours so let's go in anyway!"

So Lara and I walked inside to find that we had entered… the Batcave.

" Huh," Lara said.

" Wow, _that_ was unexpected."

"Yeah, I thought we would enter a world exactly like ours except everyone had silver wings and magical powers and called themselves Flying Shmiffins"

Suddenly we heard a noise. It was the Batmoblie. Our reactions were as followed:

"Dude, it's the batmobile."

"… Sweetness."

Just then Batman and Robin hopped out, in all their awesome glory. It was then when I started to go into fangirl mode.

"Omigod, Omigod! It's Robin; he is _**so**_ hot!"

" Um, he's like 8 years old."

"… Shut up."

While we were debating on Robin's supreme awesome hotness, we didn't realize Batman and Robin were right behind us.

"Ah-hem."

We both turned around slowly, slightly afraid. I mean, we entered a glowing portal thing, landed in the Batcave, and are now facing the Dark Knight himself, in all his... dark knightiness. It was expected of us to be slightly freaked out. It was then when we both had similar thoughts and Lara voiced it out loud to me.

"For the record, I blame you."

**A/N: I got (1) from Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy**

**I get no credit for the awesomeness of that line!**


	2. Chapter 2:Robin

**Robin POV**

As Batman and I rode in the Batmobile to the Batcave, I expertly tuned out Batman's lecture about me being more precise or careful or something I'll either forget or ignore. We drove into the Batcave and got out of the Batmobile when Batman froze. I recognized his facial expression, if you considered Batman having the capability to have them. It was the "stand guard" expression.

"Someone's in the Batcave, Robin. Stay alert," Batman warned. No duh.

We quickly located them seeing as in they were in plain view and seemed to be arguing about something. I leaned in to hear their conversation.

"Omigod, Omigod! It's Robin; he is so hot!" I cocked an eyebrow at this but felt flattered all the same.

"Um, he's like 8 years old." At this I felt indignant. I'm 10! I'm not that short! I think. Mental Note to Self: Measure height. I quickly focused on their debate once again, disturbingly intrigued.

"So, which Robin do you think is cuter?"

" Teen Titan Robin. The spiky hair is awesome, though the amount of gel he uses is kinda creepy, seeing as he's a guy."

" I dunno. Starfire seems to like it."

" Yeah, but she's an alien from a planet called Tamaran, whose sky is _pink_. That's just weird, despite the alien-ness."

At this point I came to the most logical conclusion I could think of. They were crazy. Out of their minds insane. AND. THEY. WERE. IN. THE. BATCAVE. This wouldn't end well; they must be super genius to break in here. I then took in their appearances to see if they had any weaponry doohickey things that could be used against us. The older one had long curly brown hair, brown eyes and freckles. She was wearing a tye-dye T-shirt and jean shorts with sandels. The younger one had shorter brown hair that curled at the end, similar to Batgirl's hairstyle. She had brown eyes as well with paler skin and less freckles; she also wore glasses. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a black tee over it and some baggy jeans along with sneakers. It was then when Batman intervened.

"Ah-hem."

They turned slight shock on their faces. For a minute no one said anything until…

"For the record, I blame you."


	3. Chapter 3:Explanation

**My POV **

No one said anything. The tension was thick enough to cut with a knife. Or a Batarang; it depends on how you look at it. I glanced around, studying the ro- I mean, cave. Dark, damp, lots of technology; it was confirmed. This was the coolest place I've ever been to. Ever. Including Hawaii. Though the place had good ice cream, I wonder-

"Who are you?" Batman demanded in his "Batman" voice.

"Greetings," Lara said. "I am Lara and this is my friend Juliana." I raised my hand in a peace offering. "We come from California, and are currently unarmed," Lara continued.

"Uh, actually I have a hard-back book I could hit someone with," I offered.

"Oh. Well then, we have no guns, knifes, or explosions then," Lara corrected. I nodded to confirm her statement.

Batman was un-amused, and Robin's "overly hyper, I'm gonna kick your butt" aura was dimming, replaced by confusion.

" How'd you get in here?" Robin asked, looking cautious. Poor Robin, he probably thinks we're super geniuses or something. Misinformed idiot.

" Well I was walking home from school, when I met up with Lara and we found a glowing portal thingy, stepped through and volia! Here we are!" I explained.

Silence. More Silence. And more silence.

"How the hell is that possible?" Batman asked. Thank God, the silence was killing me. Lara answered him while I was recovering from the shock that a cartoon character just said "hell."

"Batman, Batman, Batman," she chided, " you must _believe_ in the magic of this world, and most importantly you must believe in _yourself_."

"So anyway," I broke in, "what should we call you? Bruce, can I call you Bruce? And Dick, or should I call you Richard? I'm not sure."

I waited for an answer, but got stunned expressions (like the world ended, stunned) and silence.

"Uh, hello?" I tried. "Anyone there?"

"Hey! Wayne! Snap out of it!" Lara yelled kicking his shin. _**That**_ got his attention, whether the kick, or the reference to his last name, the world will never know.

"How do you know our names?" Robin asked now _really_ freaked out.

Lara and I shared glances, knowing this was going to take a long time, a _**really**_ long time. I took a deep breath and said,

"Well, in our world, which is a parallel one to yours, in case we didn't mention it, you two are cartoon characters, and your identities and pasts are common knowledge among geeks, dorks, and nerds of all kinds," I informed them like it was the obvious thing ever, which it kinda was, seeing as we came out of nowhere, knew everything about them, and got here through a glowing portal.

Stunned silence. More silence. And mor- okay, I'm **not** doing this again. Just then Alfred came in, thank God. Again.

"Master Bruce, did your mission - oh," he said spotting us. "You didn't tell me you had company."

"Hey, Alfred!" Lara nodded. "Wassup?" I smacked my forehead.

" Look, I know this is very awkward and will possibly scar you for life," I said, "but I have to be somewhere in a few hours so let's find a way home."

"Alright, that sounds reasonable." Robin said walking over to the BatComputer. Batman swiftly followed. Alfred was very confused so I sidled up to him and whispered, "Don't worry. I'll explain everything, but first thing's first. You got any food?'


	4. Chapter 4:The Batman and The Batwave

**A/N**: _italics are thoughts_

_**Bold italics are emphasis**_

Print is normal

**Batman POV**

Ridiculous. How could this be happening? I spent so long, worked so hard to keep my secret and to these girls it was nothing? Just common knowledge? Robin seemed to be doing better at this insight than I was, which was surprising. But then, he did watch a lot of…Cartoons. That's what the girl Juliana said we were. Cartoons, our lives played in a show for entertainment. It was so-

"Dude! This pie is really good!"

I turned to see Juliana and Lara eating some pie that Alfred had brought down.

"Alfred, I got to hand to you," Juliana continued, " either you make excellent pie, or you know a really good bakery."

"Thank You Miss Juliana." Alfred replied in his neutral tone of voice though I could tell he was pleased.

Suddenly, a glowing pale circle appeared. A figure seemed to be coming out of it, another girl. Long dark hair, dark eyes, and glasses. She was tall but not overly tall, she wore a green T-shirt and jeans with sneakers.

_Please say she doesn't know them, please say she doesn't know them, please say she doesn't know them_-

"Hey Dawn! How'd you get here?"

Damn. Damn it all to hell.

"Not sure, I was in my room thinking about stuff and then this portal appeared and now I'm here."

"Oh. Well, now you can meet Gotham's favorite vigilantes!" Juliana chirped.

"Uh, we're Gotham's _**only**_ vigilantes." Robin stated.

"Exactly Bird Boy!" Lara said. Robin was about to make a comeback when the BatWave rang out.

"The BatWave!" Juliana gasped. "Gotham's in trouble!"

"Or a random person who's getting mugged, seeing as that won't affect Gotham. But just that one person," Dawn replied.

"It's _**Gotham**_ Dawn."

"Touché."

I quickly focused back to the screen; it was the Joker. He had placed bombs on Gotham Bridge and was demanding 1 million dollars. And a statue in his honor, but that wasn't as important.

" Robin, to the Batmobile, let's go." **(1)**

"Atomic batteries to power?" **(2)** Lara innocently asked, restraining laughter.

"Turbines to speed?" **(3)** Juliana added, giggling

"Roger, Over and out. **(4)**" Dawn confirmed before bursting into laughter.

"On second thought, let's take the bikes," I said, kinda, as Robin put it, "freaked out."

I got on the BatBike and Robin on the R-Cycle.

"Stay here," I ordered to the girls and speed away to face Joker.

"See ya guys later," Robin said, which I heard over the intercom.

"Bye _**Robbie-Poo**,_" Juliana said; smirk evident in her voice. _**Robbie-Poo**__?_

"Why do you keep calling me that?!" Robin yelled. "Seriously, it's really creepy!"

"Wait four years from now," Juliana said snickering. "It'll be _**way **_worse."

"Robin!" I commanded through the intercom. "Hurry up. Joker's waiting."

**(1), (2), (3), and (4): The orginal Batman theme song**


	5. Chapter 5:Doing the Unthinkable

**My POV**

I watched Robin speed away, still scared about my ominous warning of the nickname 'Robbie-Poo'. I don't blame him; I'd be scared by that name too. There was a silence until,

"So what do we do now?" Dawn asked.

I pondered this for a moment. We could either follow Batman and Robin on their mission and actually meet the Joker and bring some good old random non-threatening insanity to this world, or we could follow Batman's orders of staying in the BatCave, talking to Alfred, acting peaceful and not touch anything. Yeah like _**that's**_ gonna happen in our lifetimes.

"I know! Let's follow Batman and Robin and meet Joker!" I screamed

"Yeah!" Lara screamed. "How do we do that?"

"We would have to do the _**unthinkable,**_" I said in a low voice.

"Play with Barbies?" Dawn suggested.

"No."

"Become RobxRae shippers?"

"No, but that is pretty un-thinkable; I approve of your unthinkable ideas."

"Dress up in all pink, talk in Valley-girl accents and call ourselves preps?"

Lara and I stared at her like she was even more insane then she actually was, which was challenging because she had raised the bar to a very high level.

"Um, not _**that**_ unthinkable."

"Then what?" Dawn screamed in frustration.

"We could," I paused dramatically, the lights dimming on the lower half of my face, creating a evil look, "high-jack the Batmobile." _Dun, Dun, Dun. _Weird, was it me, or did I just hear something? Anyway, moving on.

Lara and Dawn looked at each other and nodded.

"Bring it."

"Excellent. MHUWAHAHA!" I purred, adding in an evil laugh as lightning sounded in the background.

"But seriously," I said as everything magically returned to normal, " how do we do it?"

"Uh, guys?" Lara said, pointing at something. Dawn and I looked and saw, in plain view, and key on a Batman key chain with a sign that said:

**PROPERTY OF THE BATMAN: KEYS TO THE BATMOBILE**

**DO NOT TOUCH. **_**ROBIN THIS MEANS YOU****!**_

"Oh. Well, that's convenient." I swiped the keys and we headed to the Batmoblie.

"WAIT!" Dawn screamed. We turned alarmed, when she asked _**the**_ question, the one that would determine our destinies and perhaps the fate of the entire world:

"Who's gonna drive?"


	6. Chapter 6:Firebending, Hiya!

**ROBIN: (who has managed to escape my grasp) Yes! FREEDOM!**

**STARFIRE: Hello, younger version of boyfriend Robin! Please, why are you screaming in such a loud, triumphant manner?**

**ROBIN: Uh, who are you?**

**STARFIRE: Greetings! I am Starfire, girlfriend of the older version of you, brought by the forces of the 'fans of fiction' to do the disclaimer.**

**ROBIN: …**

**STARFIRE: JerichosPhantom does not own anything Batman, Teen Titans or Danny Phantom related, though she is the process of making a Robin bowl in her 'class of ceramics.'**

**ME: ROBIN! Come back! Starfire, help me pin him down! If you do, we can remove his mask and find out what his eye color is!**

**ROBIN: What?! (Starfire and I advance) No! Batman! Batgirl! Alfred! Help!**

**My POV**

Five minutes had passed and we still hadn't chosen who was going to drive.

"I'm the oldest, I should be the one to drive!" Lara yelled.

"No I should, because I'm smarter than all of you put together!" Dawn shot back.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "driving the Batmobile was _**my**_ idea, and I've seen The Batman jillions of times, I deserve it!" It was quiet then,

"She's right. She deserves the driving seat," Dawn sighed in defeat.

"YESSS! WHA-HOO! I KNEW I WOULD WIN! I KNE-"

"But-" stuttered Laura

"Awww! Come. On!" I argued

"She doesn't know how to drive," Dawn pointed out.

"Uh, Isn't there an auto-pilot or something?" Lara asked.

"Oh. Right. We _**so**_ knew that," I said.

"Sure you did. I call shotgun!" retorted Dawn.

"I call- Damn!"

So we climbed into the Batmobile, and I hit auto pilot to trace the BatWave. The Batmobile sped off, and we deemed it the coolest ride in the history of cool rides.

The Batmobile suddenly stopped, in front of a small abandoned building near the bridge.

"Well," I said, "this is it."

"In case, we get severely disfigured due to Joker gas or something in there, I just want to let you guys know I love you," proclaimed Lara.

Dawn and I looked at each other awkwardly and stared to back away.

"Wow, jeeze, Lara I'm flattered, really, but-"

"Dude, I meant as friends."

"Oh. Well in that case, love you too, man."

"Ditto," Dawn added.

We walked into the building and treaded cautiously down the damp halls when

"Harley Quinn!" I gasped. There she was, in all her red and black jester glory. And, as insane and twisted as she was, I had to admit, her outfit was so _**awesome**_.

"Who?" Dawn whispered to me.

"Jokers girlfriend."

"He has a _**girlfriend**_?!"

"Yeah. Shocking, isn't it?"

"Sorry darlings." Harley chirped. "Ain't getting past me. Puddin' told me to stand watch and I don't want my Puddin' to get mad at me, ya know?"

Suddenly I felt power within me, a raging fire, and I knew what to do. I jumped into action and yelled, "Firebending! Hiyah!"**(1)**

Nothing happened, so I grabbed a pipe from the wall and hit her over the head with it, where she fell unconscious.

Dawn turned to me after my attack.

" '_**Firebending, Hiyah**_?' " she asked.

"Like you had a better idea."

"Guys, look what I found!" We followed Lara and found ourselves in Joker's weapon room, a paradise for children and teenagers of all kinds. But I saw the most miraculous thing, the prize of this room. Lara and Dawn saw it as well.

"Are those what I think those are?" Lara breathed in wonder. I nodded in agreement, too thrilled to speak.

Right there, across the room, were three, fully loaded paintball guns.

**A/N: (1) Avatar: The Last Airbender**


	7. Chapter 7:Defeating Joker:Insanity style

**MY POV **

I stared in wonder at the marvelous weapons until Lara suddenly reached out.

"What the _**hell**_ are you doing?" I snapped pulling her arm back. Lara gave me a "duh!" expression and said, "Dude, you realize we can take these and use them against Joker and his goons?"

"No, that didn't occur to me. Alright ladies, suit up!" We each got ourselves paintball guns, Lara's paint was neon green, Dawn's a blood red, and mine a bright pink. We placed safety goggles on, and snatched up some protective vests and black gloves.

"It's time, to fulfill our destinies!" I yelled, "I never thought it would come. One moment I'm an awkward teenager the next-"

"Juliana, please shut up and get a move on," Dawn deadpanned from the doorway. I raced after her and Lara running down the halls when I spotted a door to our left.

"There!" I cried pointing. I opened it to find a pantry. "Oops! Wrong door!" I said closing it. We found several other doors; one held a bunch of crates, another was empty, and one had one of Joker's minions inside playing Tetris.

"Huh," once I closed the door, "that was odd." We continued down the hall when we found one last door. This was the door; we could all feel it within ourselves. Or, we knew because we could hear a bunch of crashes, yelling, and hysterical laughter from the other side. We looked at each other and nodded, and I reached out for the doorknob.

* * *

**ROBIN'S POV**

I panted as I ran toward Judy. I was getting tired, and my form getting a bit sloppy. I saw Batman taking care of Punch and then started to move on to Joker, when a bunch of men with pipes, clubs, and guns appeared. I ducked Judy's oncoming fist and landed a roundhouse kick to his face and ran to join Batman.

"So, who do I take out? The guys with guns?" I said hopeful Batman would give me a more challenging assignment.

"No."

"The pipe guys?"

"No."

"The club guys?" I desperate to help take them down, but nope, that wasn't the case. _**Again.**_

"Tie up Punch and Judy. I'll handle these guys" Batman ordered. I sighed. I wanted some excitement when fighting Joker, is that too much to ask?

Apparently not, for that moment the door burst open, revealing Juliana, Lara, and Dawn, armed with paintball guns.

Lara aimed her gun and said in a low voice, "Hasta la vista, baby," and began shooting like crazy, Juliana and Dawn following suit.

"I have to warn you," Juliana shouted, "I have no experience or have any idea what I'm doing!" She kicked one of Jokers minions in the gut saying, "Man, you are one _**sad**_ human being."

Juliana advanced using her gun more like a club then an actual gun, which was odd, but it was working pretty well.

She approached Joker and they stared each other off, circling each other.

"Well, Batsy got some new recruits!" Joker cackled. "How cute!"

"I'm flattered," Dawn replied, "Not sure your girlfriend would be too happy to hear that. She seems like the jealous type."

Joker seemed surprised at the comeback but grinned and laughed.

"Well look at you! Actually having a sense of humor!" He marveled.

"You know Joker, I've been wondering," Dawn said "you work so hard to destroy Gotham, but you're supposed to a carefree, insane, maniac right?"

Joker (and Robin. And Batman) didn't see where this was going.

"Right." Joker said, still grinning but on-guard now.

"Then I must ask," Dawn responded, raising her gun to point it at Joker, "why so serious?" Then began shooting like crazy, pelting him with bright pink paint. After a few minutes of shooting non-stop, Joker was down for the count. I turned to Lara and Dawn and saw they had taken down everyone else. I heard police sirens in the distance when Dawn spoke up.

"Uh, can we leave before Harley and these guys wake up? I'm kinda out of paint."

"Me too!" Lara chimed in.

"Me three!" Juliana followed. Batman finally seemed to get over his shock (Man, it took him **_forever_**!) and started walking towards the BatBike when Lara said, "Alright, it's cool, we'll just take the Batmobile back to the Batcave."

Batman stopped. No one drives (_cough__**touches**__cough_) the Batmobile.

"_**What?"**_ he said frigidly.

"We have the Batmobile parked out front," Dawn told him.

"How do you think we got here?" Juliana asked. "Used our magical fairy wings and flew? Use your head, Batman!"

I saw Batman's right eye twitch. That can't be good. He took a deep breath and gave out commands.

"Juliana go with Robin on the R-Cycle-"

"YES!"

"Lara and Dawn are coming with me in the Batmobile."

"What about the BatBike?"

"I'll use auto pilot."

They shrugged and Lara and Dawn followed Batman while Juliana followed me to the R-Cycle. I gave her a helmet and we boarded when I asked,

"What's "**_Teen Titan_**" Robin, and who's Starfire?"

"Uhh…"

**(1) The Dark Knight (heard it on a trailer and thought it was cool)**


	8. Chapter 8:Farwell and a blown up Batcave

**ROBIN: (locked in a prison cell) What's going on?**

**ME: Hello Robin. Remember me?**

**ROBIN: (slightly delirious) Mom?**

**ME: No, you idiot! It's me, JerichosPhantom!**

**ROBIN: Oh dear God! What are you going to do to me?**

**ME: Nothing, actually.**

**ROBIN: (hopeful) Seriously?**

**ME: Yeah, Starfire had to go, and she was the main part of you torturing so without her…**

**ROBIN: Yeah, whatever. Are you letting me go?**

**ME: Yep, but you have to say the disclaimer.**

**ROBIN: JerichosPhantom doesn't own Batman, Teen Titans or Danny Phantom**

**ME: (releases Robin) Alright you're free.**

**ROBIN: Yes! I'm free. (runs out of cell and into Batman.)**

**BATMAN: Ah. There you are Robin, it's time for you to wash the Batmobile.**

**ROBIN: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

After arriving at the BatCave, Alfred rewarded us with some good old victory pie.

"Damn, this is so good." I said eating another bite of the pie goodness.

"Are you sure you won't-" Robin began to ask.

"No, Robin I'm not gonna tell what "**_Teen Titan_**" Robin is or about Starfire!" I said annoyed. Back in the R-Cycle I refused to tell him because that could mess up the cartoons time-space continuum or something, but he just wouldn't let it go. Robin looked dejected and I felt pity for him.

"Don't worry Robin, you'll find out in time."

"Well, I think we should go home now," Dawn said, stretching.

"How?" Robin asked.

"We must use the power of imagination!" Lara said.

"Seriously?" Batman doubted.

"You have a better plan?"

"…"

"Exactly."

Lara, Dawn and I focused on what the portal had looked like and tried to create another copy. Suddenly a swirling blue portal appeared in front of us. All of us gasped.

"Wow. I can't believe that actually worked." I said.

"I know. I was just making the whole "imagination thing" up."

"Well, see ya!" Cortney waved before stepping through the portal and vanishing.

"Farewell, my fellow homo-sapiens," Lara said. "I hope we meet again."

"I don't," Batman grumbled.

"Well, screw you Batman," Lara responded before stepping through and vanishing.

"I guess this is good-bye," I said facing Batman.

"I guess it is," he replied. I turned to Robin and gave him a hug.

"Robin, remember this, please hang in there and stay in Gotham until you're at least 14," I said wisely. "It's for the greater good."

"Uh, okay," Robin shrugged.

"Oh! And remember this location: Jump City."

"Got it."

I sighed. I was going to miss this place. I touched a Batarang to signify this, when I saw a few words flashing:

**SELF-ACTIVATED: BATARANG SELF DESTRUCT:**

**10, 9, 8, 7, 6…**

"Crap!" I yelled, running through the portal yelling over my shoulder, "Later!"

I made to the other side, relieved, when the portal closed. I started to head home, no longer thinking of the BatCave's fate; I wasn't sure I wanted to know what happened when the Batarang went off anyway.

**IN THE BATCAVE:**

"Well, that was odd." Robin commented, then cocked his head, "Do you hear some-"

BOOM.

Batman, Robin and Alfred were now covered in soot, Robin and Batman's capes singed from the explosion.

No one said anything until Batman broke the silence: "That little bitch."


	9. Epilouge

**_Cartoon world: Four years later, Gotham_**

**ROBIN POV**

That's IT! I'm leaving! I turned 14 _**two**_ months ago and Batman still treats me like the 10-year-old _**sidekick**_ I used to be. I wanted to leave sooner, but something held me back, I'm not sure what though. He said I was his _**partner!**_ I put my most valuable belongings in my backpack and headed for the BatCave. I had already said good-bye to Alfred, Bruce didn't deserve one. I got on the R-Cycle but realized I didn't know where to go.

_ 'Jump City'_ a voice spoke in my mind

_What_?

_'Remember: Jump City'_

I didn't know where the voice came from, but I trusted it. It was the same voice that told me to stay in Gotham until I was 14. I trusted it then too.

_Teen Titan._ Whoa. What's a Teen Titan? Hmm. Catchy.

_Starfire_ Who's that? Sounds foreign.

Whatever's going on I know one thing:

Jump City, here I come.


End file.
